inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Valencia112
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The tale of Storm Legends~Main page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raizza Shimono (Talk) 18:17, March 27, 2012 I Saw What You Posted On My Talk Page! THX U Will Apear In Mine Too! THZ Again Nee-San ^^ Awesome fanfic~!♥ Haruka1711 15:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's okay :) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:57, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ~Hey lange tijd niet meer gezien ! vind je het goed dat mijn club tegen de van jou kan voetballen ? P.S Groetjes Akuji-san ;)~ ~Hey ik heb het afgemaakt ! part 3 is nu klaar~ Can U Maybe Draw My Keshin? Hi Hikari! Can U Help Me Draw Me Keshin? HERE FOR APPEARANCE INFO Thats How My Keshin Looks Like,Also The Staff Is Black And Red Okay? Thank You! If U Dont Wanna Do It Its Okay! Me No Mind!--"Im Gonna Reach For The Stars!...Although They Look Pretty Far~ 16:22, April 26, 2012 (UTC) So...Valencia i hope this is much information for my keshin : Name : Atomic Heat Dragon Ace Type : Dragon/Human colour : White/Blue It has wings Akuji-san 16:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the bomb !Akuji-san 16:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san Thanks hikari for drawing my keshin :) And can i ask you something can you make one of AngelFalco if not it's ok then :) No school heb jij vandaag ook geen school ? zowel kom op chat :) Hey! I'm just posting to say, Would you like to join my team, Kaiousei Gakuen? If not then its ok, but i would really apperciate it if you did join. Name: Age: Postion: (Remaining postions: 1 Midfielder, 3 Defenders, 5 benchers, 1 coach and 2 managers) Number: Element: Hissatsu: Keshin: Thanks Hikari! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 11:20, April 29, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san i want just to ask you about the Blue Flames chapter : Black Flames vs Team Zero GIF images Hi, Valencia! (If that's what I call you, but if you want me to call you by a different name, please tell me!) Okay, so I saw your page entitled "Pairings~!.. And I saw a Kidou-Fudou-Sakuma GIF, and when I clicked it... BOOM! It moved! XD I actually tried placing GIFs in a page, it didn't seem to work for me (and I don't think I considered clicking them ') So I wanted to ask, will GIFs work if I click on them, no matter the size or anything? It's fine if you won't answer! And I hope it won't cause you trouble! Thanks for your time~ Keep up the amazing work!~ Hungry4ramen 16:24, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Haha, yeah, I guess so too! Thanks, Hikari~ Yup! You were a HUGE help! Hungry4ramen 17:10, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Jason FireBlaze Hey hey, Mistre here! I wanted to ask: Jason FireBlaze (The OC i made for your team but later also used for other things), can he maybe be in a class of Ravendale? If not, its very very OK! Just asking~! Let my cold wind flow in your heart,Mistre 19:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Help Please Hi Hikari-Chan.I Got GIMP A Few Days Ago And I NEED To Know,How Do You Draw On GIMP? You Know How YOU Draw It.Your A Awesome Drawer On GIMP So Please Help Me! Please I Wanna Know.I Know Ur Busy But Plz? Its Ok if U Say no.Its Just That Ur A Awesome Drawer.also Drawing On GIMP I Mean Free Draw.Like U start From Scratch Or A Base.Thanks!! "We Are Choosen.Let Us All Unite!" 16:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Is It Ok? Hey Hikari, I wanna ask you if you could at me in your fanfic: Legend of the Black Hawks Here's the info of my character: Name: Nano Ring Element: Darkness Position: FW Age: 10 or 9 Apearance: I have brown hair tied into a pony-tail. I have glasses or if you do want me to have glasses it's ok. I have honey- green eyes. Note: First, let me be a little mysterious. If you don't want, it's ok. 16:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC)NanoForeverNanoForever Answer: Is It Ok Hey Hikari, I saw your message and I'll choose the number 3 or 5, thanks for letting me in. See ya! :P NanoForever 10:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever Join in Hey Hikari-chan! I was wondering if you want to join my fanfic: The Dark Dragons. Please reply on my talk page: User talk:NanoForever. If you want to join please give me your character info. See ya! NanoForever 12:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever How do you do that? Hey Hikari-chan! I saw your profile from a long time, and I was wondering, how do you make the words another color? Can you please tell me?? NanoForever (talk) 19:04, July 12, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever The Numbers Hey Hikari-chan! I think I'll take number 15, for being in your team. Thanks for telling me! See ya! NanoForever (talk) 19:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever News: How do you do that? Hey Hikari, Bad news: It didn't work! Actually, I didn't understand what was written down, nor what they were talking about. If you have another way to help me, just explain it in a simple way, please. Thanks, anyways. See ya! NanoForever (talk) 11:21, July 13, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever